


Heretic

by Redonkgirl



Series: Priestess [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is shameless Enchantress smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redonkgirl/pseuds/Redonkgirl
Summary: As she took in the being that had taken Dr. Moone’s place, only one thought came to mind;Beautiful.





	

Her job was simple.

Keep an eye on everything that Ms. Waller wasn’t; make sure everything ran smoothly and nothing put a crimp in her boss’s plans.

That and carry Ms. Waller’s purse.

She was still learning from Ms. Waller, she suspected she always would be; she would’ve never been able to predict that putting Flag and Moone in close quarters would create a romance that could be exploited. Ms. Waller somehow was able to create a true connection between two people for her own personal gain; it never ceased to amaze her.

She wasn’t like Ms. Waller: she couldn’t make everything turn out the way she wanted, she couldn’t plan things impeccably.

She could only watch others.

.

Dr. June Moone never noticed her; the archeologist far too focused on her own problems to see the young woman who followed around Waller with a stack of paperwork and her eyes permanently attached the ground.

She noticed June Moone, of course; she noticed how she interacted with Flag and how closed off and frightened she was. She couldn’t blame her; she would be scared too.

She hadn’t yet gotten to see the other part of Dr. Moone; the creature that inhabited her body. But, she was quite curious; from what she’d heard and read the thing inside of Dr. Moone was the thing of myth. The thing religions were made of.

They were in a meeting the first time she saw her; Ms. Waller was demonstrating the power the meta-humans possessed and Dr. Moone was her best example for convincing the board to use them for their advantage.

Or, more accurately, what was _occupying_ Dr. Moone was the best example.

Dr. Moone took her place at the head of the table; placing her hand on it before taking a deep breath.

_“Enchantress.”_

Everyone but Ms. Waller recoiled as Dr. Moone was replaced by a creature swathed in darkness.

As she took in the being that had taken Dr. Moone’s place, only one thought came to mind;

_Beautiful._

Half of her was always shrouded in a dark energy that seemed akin to raw power; her body adorned with all types of markings and jewelry with only two small pieces of clothing keeping her appropriate for the current company.

Her movements were inhuman in the most fascinating of ways; her dark eyes roaming the chamber as she toyed with the beads that hung loosely on her wrists. She snarled slightly at the people on the board as she stared them down, leaving those who sat there terrified.

All of this made her so… so…

She could’ve laughed at her own word choice if it weren’t for the fact that she was frozen as she waited for the near-deity to make her move.

So enchanting.

“Go get it, girl.”

For once, she questioned Ms. Waller’s astuteness; she wasn’t a _girl._ Not a woman either. The Enchantress was…

She was something different altogether.

The Enchantress reappeared next to the man at the other end of the table with a large binder; military plans.

In the moment, she’d removed her eyes from the Enchantress in favor of watching the man in charge flip through the pages in awe, so she hadn’t noticed her attention had changed.

The Enchantress had focused her ember eyes on her.

She only noticed this when the Enchantress was at her side of the table again and running her fingers down the side of her face. She nearly squeaked when she did; the Enchantress making no comment as she touched her cheek with an interested expression.

“We’d like Dr. Moone back now.”

Ms. Waller’s voice cut in sharply and the Enchantress turning back towards her with her teeth bared; making it clear that she had no intention of giving back Dr. Moone without a fight.

Once the good Doctor was back and having a meltdown, Ms. Waller spoke under her breath.

“Are you alright, Cassandra?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Dr. Moone gave a shudder that went unnoticed by the others in the room; none of them realizing that she was still completely aware of the creature living in her mind.

_“…Cassandra…”_

.

Cassandra turned over; her sleep had been fitful as images of burning eyes had infiltrated her dreams. When she awoke for the fourth time, she took a deep sigh; tonight would be another sleepless night.

Cassandra’s eyes flickered opened and for a moment, she didn’t see the creature blending into the darkness, but, as said before, she was good at noticing.

She reached to turn on her lamp when a hand was grasping her wrist and she could more clearly see the intruder; Cassandra’s breath caught in her throat as she realized who it was.

The Enchantress held a finger to her lips before she smiled; the first time Cassandra had ever even _heard_ of her smiling.

“What-How-Does-Does Ms. Waller know you’re here?” Cassandra demanded, wondering if this was some kind of sick test.

Instead of answering, the Enchantress let go of her arm and leaned in close.

“Cassandra.”

“Y-Yes, what-?”

The Enchantress ran her fingertips over Cassandra’s cheek before stopping on her lips; Cassandra stock still as she waited for the Enchantress to say something.

Instead of speaking, the Enchantress stood and stalked around the bed; taking a long, gauging look of Cassandra. Her movements were inhuman in nature; jerky as she stepped, but swaying slightly the entire time.

“I could see it inside of you.”

The Enchantress’s voice was something different entirely; deep and full of unspoken power, yet gravelly as if it had gone unused for a very long time. The words sounded strange coming from her, as if she shouldn’t be speaking such a normal, human language.

“S-See what?”

“Vision.”

Cassandra moved so she was resting on her elbows slowly; not wanting to move too fast while the Enchantress’s eyes were trained on her.

“You can see the power I possess; you can see that soon this planet will bow at my feet.”

It was silent for a moment; a _long_ moment as Cassandra considered what she’d said.

“Yes,” she said finally, her voice genuine as she nodded with her own statement.

The Enchantress smiled while she toyed with one of her pieces of jewelry.

“Will _you_ bow?”

Cassandra didn’t even need to think about it.

“Yes.”

The Enchantress grinned fully; the smile sent a chill down Cassandra’s spine.

“You are the first to follow me. For that, I will give you a gift.”

Those words filled Cassandra with dread; who knows what a magical, thousands of year old being thought a gift was.

“W-What is it?”

No sooner were those words uttered than Cassandra’s fears were confirmed; out of nowhere, chains like the type that adorned the Enchantress snaked out and fastened her wrists and ankles to the bedposts. Cassandra tugged at the restraints keeping her flat on the bed, but that only seemed to make them tighten more.

“What’re you doing?” She yelped.

“Hush, Child; I mean you no harm,” the Enchantress reassured, running her hand over Cassandra’s cheek in a way that should’ve been human, but something about the movement of her hand and the way it felt was very _inhuman._

“Then why’re you doing this?” Cassandra asked meekly.

“When your world falls at my feet, the humans will worship me for the god I am,” the Enchantress said, running her fingers down Cassandra’s chest before reaching the spot where her slip of a nightgown started “Your kind will need someone to guide them; to show them the way.”

“What’re you saying?” Cassandra asked, her voice nervous.

“You will be my Priestess.”

Cassandra shuddered at her words; not quite processing why they affected her so much.

“But, why did you tie me down?” She asked, her voice small.

The Enchantress smiled again; bending down to get a closer to Cassandra and making the woman flinch as she did. The Enchantress looked over her before looking straight into her eyes with her own burning irises.

“Innocent Child.”

Cassandra trembled slightly as she looked up at the unearthly creature looming over her; the human unable to see anything but the Enchantress and the darkness that surrounded her like a shroud.

Suddenly, the Enchantress was no longer standing beside the bed and was instead on all fours above her.

All of the other times Cassandra had been in this position, well, they’d all been men for one; normal, human men who weren’t intoxicating her with a dark energy. And, when they’d been like this above her, they’d seemed very human; _more_ human than ever before. But, the Enchantress…

She became _more_ celestial.

Even the way she was resting her weight and the positioning of her limbs weren’t quite right; the way she swayed adding to the unnaturalness.

In this position, there was no escape from her incandescent eyes; her dark, matted hair hung between them like a canopy and kept the rest of the world out.

The Enchantress cocked her head slightly as she once more ran her eyes over Cassandra; now even more predatory. Finally, her eyes were locked to hers once again.

“Do you give yourself over to me entirely? Your mind, body, and heart?”

It was quiet for a moment; Cassandra working up the courage to say the truth.

“Yes.”

A soft sound escaped Cassandra’s lips after she spoke; the Enchantress’s thigh moved to press in between her legs. For a moment, Cassandra questioned if maybe it had been unintentional, but then she moved her leg in a way that was clearly meant to pleasure her; the stimulation made Cassandra gasp and try to clench her legs only to be stopped by the tight chains around her ankles.

Cassandra shut her eyes tight as she enjoyed the sensation that the Enchantress was giving her, but she soon opened them when the movement stopped.

The Enchantress was looked down at her with a fascinated expression before she reached down and ran her hands from her chest down to her thighs.

“You are appealing to this body.”

Cassandra’s eyebrows drew together.

“What about to you?”

Instead of replying, the Enchantress simply looked at her and Cassandra watched as her restraints seemed to melt away; the deity sitting back to allow Cassandra to sit up.

“You’ll pleasure me.”

It was obviously not a question, but Cassandra couldn’t bring herself to care; she wasn’t planning on refusing.

“D-Do you have a preference how?” Cassandra asked, not wanting to do anything that would make the ethereal being in front of her unhappy.

“However is best.”

Cassandra nodded and thought about it for a moment; she’d never done this with a woman. Not that she wasn’t into such a thing, it was just she was scared of not being good enough for Enchantress.

Finally, Cassandra took a deep breath and told herself that she just needed to do it, no matter her nerves.

Cassandra slid off of the bed and kneeled on the ground; the Enchantress grinning as she looked down at her. She looked up with her hands raised, asking the silent question of whether or not she could touch her.

“Of course,” the Enchantress said in a voice that was the closest to gentle she could get.

Cassandra reached out and lightly nudged the Enchantress’s legs to spread them a bit wider before moving the piece of cloth that was covering her out of the way; Cassandra self-conscious as she felt the Enchantress’s blazing eyes on her the entire time.

Cassandra gulped once she looked at the Enchantress’s center; the reality of the situation sinking in for her. But, instead of finding herself scared or ashamed, she simply felt the nerves that one feels before doing something exciting, like going on stage.

Cassandra finally pulled herself together before leaning forward and gently licking the Enchantress.

Even though the divinity didn’t make a sound, Cassandra felt untroubled; it wasn’t like the Enchantress was exactly going to be like a normal lover.

Cassandra started again, this time not stopping at a single lick, but continuing to pleasure her; the young woman trying to recall what it was she liked when someone performed this for _her_. Cassandra sucked on her clit; not gently, like she would’ve done if this had been with any other woman, but a bit more strong. She’d made a good call, apparently, as the Enchantress’s hand moved to rest on the back of her head.

Cassandra continued to lap at her while silently thankful that she was unshaved; Cassandra herself hadn’t shaved in a while and the fact that she wasn’t either made her feel better.

While Cassandra was spending a bit more time on her opening, the Enchantress suddenly moved, which made her freeze for half a second before resuming; the otherworldly woman had canted her hips slightly and gave Cassandra a better angle.

Cassandra returned to her clit and the Enchantress grabbed her hair harshly, making her squeal, but signaling to her that the wraithlike creature was close to climaxing; the woman watched as the Enchantress’s hand fisted into the sheets while she lapped on her clit.

Finally, she gently nipped her clit and the Enchantress’s mouth fell open in soundless ecstasy. Cassandra continued to pleasure her through her peak and didn’t stop until she felt something moving along her body.

Cassandra’s eyes widened as chains came out of nowhere and wrapped around her body; rendering her immobile with her arms to her sides. She looked up at the Enchantress, who pet her cheek in a way that was, once again, very inhuman.

“You have pleased me.”

Cassandra dropped her chin humbly before the Enchantress reached out and lifted it to look her in the eye.

“I will give you bliss in return.”

Cassandra gasped slightly as the Enchantress removed the bonds and had her get back up on the bed before restraining her yet again; this time with her wrists and ankles secure to the posts like before.

She felt very vulnerable all of a sudden; her legs spread wide for the Enchantress to do as she pleased.

Cassandra whimpered as the Enchantress reached in between her legs and tore her underwear off without a second thought; the young woman wondering what bliss entailed. The Enchantress moved so she was in between her legs and it occurred to Cassandra; she was going to do as she had.

Except, it was almost different in every way.

Cassandra had no control over what was going to happen and could only take whatever the Enchantress gave her.

And the Enchantress _gave._

If Cassandra had eaten her out, then the Enchantress was _devouring_ her; the young woman crying out as the Enchantress never hesitated for a second as she feasted on her.

Cassandra jerked on the chains as she called out; not entirely sure what she planned to do once she was free, but desperately pulling on them.

The Enchantress’s fingers dug into Cassandra’s thighs as she held her hips still; biting on her clit _far_ less gently than Cassandra had and making the woman squeal.

It rode the edge of pleasure and pain; everything she did was slightly _too_ cruel, and yet it was the most amazing thing Cassandra had ever felt. Even when it was something not at all punishing, like when she licked a long stripe up her slit, Cassandra still made the same crazed sound she had when the Enchantress had sucked harshly on her sensitive nub.

Cassandra finally stopped loudly crying out and instead started to just give soft, broken sounds; too far gone to do much more than that and twitch against her chains.

Finally, it all became too much for her, and she fell into complete and utter ecstasy; incapable of making any sound other than gasping a single word.

_“Enchantress.”_

_._

Cassandra didn’t know how long it took for her to be fully aware again, but when she was, she realized her shackles were gone and that the Enchantress was gently running her finger over her stomach; having rucked up her nightgown at some point.

“I must leave,” she stated simply, Cassandra feeling her spirits lower considerably at that.

“B-Before you leave…” Cassandra started as she sat up, the Enchantress looking at her curiously.

“Yes, Child?”

“Can I have a kiss?”

The Enchantress’s expression didn’t change; she simply leaned forward and stared into her eyes for a moment.

And then pressed her lips to hers.

Cassandra gave a shudder as the Enchantress kissed her; wanting to savor this moment for as long as possible. It felt nothing like any of the other kisses she’d had in the past; it felt _cosmic._

All too soon, the Enchantress pulled back before petting her cheek one last time and standing up.

She moved backwards into the darkness of the room; disappearing into the shadows until only her burning eyes were still visible.

“I will come for you soon.”

.

Cassandra jerked awake; breathing heavily and looking around her room in confusion.

She flicked on the light; no Enchantress.

Her door opened and Ms. Waller looked at her with tired but concerned eyes.

“I heard noises; what’s wrong?”

Cassandra took a deep breath before answering with the only explanation that made sense;

“Dream.”

Ms. Waller nodded slightly.

“Are you alright now?”

“Yeah.”

Ms. Waller stood there awkwardly for a moment (these times were the only time she _was_ awkward) before she spoke again.

“Well, try to get some more sleep,” Ms. Waller advised “Goodnight, Cassandra.”

“Goodnight, Ms.-… Goodnight, Mom.”

.

Once Ms. Waller had left the room, Cassandra fell backwards onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling;

Had it truly all been a dream?

It’d felt so _real;_ even now it still felt like it had been real.

But, how was that even possible? The moment she made a sound of pleasure, her mother would’ve heard and run in.

It _had_ to have been a dream, right?

As Cassandra thought, she ran a hand over her own stomach.

And then she felt it.

Cassandra frowned and sat up; pulling her nightgown up to expose her stomach.

Underneath her naval was a scar she’d never had before;

A crescent moon.


End file.
